


Please

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, dominant kenma, kenhina - Freeform, sweats a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma likes to take charge when he and Hinata have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> My motto is "Bad title, even worse description"
> 
> anyway. I'm p bad at nsfw, so i used this as practice. *sweats aggressively*

He’s not completely, entirely sure how it began, but Kenma knows it started out slowly; calm and familiar like Hinata’s lips have always felt. Now though, Kenma’s hands are up Hinata’s shirt, and pinching his nipple, Hinata’s hands grip onto the front of Kenma’s shirt in shaky fists. The heat radiating between them or something drew them closer and Kenma cards his fingers into Hinata’s hair, leaning further and further into him until Hinata is lying flat on his back. Hinata’s knees knock against Kenma’s sides as Kenma slides his tongue into Hinata’s mouth.

Kenma pulls away and looks down at Hinata, he’s messy, his lips parted letting out little gasps, red and kiss bitten and his hair is mussed from being grabbed. He squirms under Kenma’s gaze and eagerly presses his hips up against Kenma’s, making it known he’s got some other needs that deserve attention. Kenma smirks, removing his hand from under Hinata’s shirt and pulls his own off.

“Take your shirt off for me.” Kenma mumbles, watching patiently as Hinata fumbles with his clothes and tosses them onto the floor.

“Now the pants.” Hinata nods eagerly and begins unbuttoning his pants when Kenma grabs his wrist and shakes his head.

“Mine.”

“Y-yours?” Hinata gives an anxious look at Kenma and shivers when Kenma sits on his knees in front of Hinata, waiting for him to continue. He quickly moves his fingers to Kenma’s waist and quickly pulling his pants down, straining against his own pants when he sees Kenma’s erection in front of his face. He leans in, ready to kiss Kenma’s hips, like he knows he likes, but Kenma puts his hand on his shoulder and nudges him away.

Hinata gives him a desperate confused look, flushed with arousal and want.

“No touching.” Kenma commands, and pushes Hinata back down onto the bed and straddles his waist. “Want to watch me prepare myself?” Kenma purrs into Hinata’s ear. He squeezes his eyes shut and nods slowly, anticipation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Answer?” Hinata opens his eyes and looks at Kenma, whose face is pressed in close to his.

Hinata swallows dryly, “Y-yes. Yes, please.”

Kenma smiles softly and runs a finger down Hinata’s chest, pointedly avoiding his nipples and continues trailing his finger down until he reaches his belly button. Hinata groans, and presses his hips up again, but stops when Kenma gives him a warning look.

Kenma slides his underwear off of his body, and lets his dick flop against Hinata’s stomach.

“Open.” Kenma commands and Hinata complies without question.

Kenma sticks two fingers into Hinata’s mouth and flushes when Hinata sucks on them, running his tongue over them, letting Kenma know just how bad his want is with his eyes locked onto Kenma’s. He pulls his fingers out of Hinata’s mouth and slowly inserts them into himself. He bites his lip, feeling far too exposed with Hinata’s eyes watching him far too eagerly, far too hungrily. He closes his eyes and groans, his member twitching against Hinata, who tenses.

He leans down and presses a trail of chaste kisses down Hinata’s neck, Hinata lets out small gasps.

“You can take off your pants.” Kenma allows, and Hinata rushes to pull his pants and underwear off, hissing when the cool air of the room finally hits his straining member. He sighs in appreciation and Kenma groans when he slips his fingers back into his ass.

Hinata’s eyes are half lidded, sparkling with lust. He doesn’t take his eyes off Kenma as he moves to grip his throbbing dick in his hand.

“No touching yourself either.” Kenma eyes him suspiciously, a knowing smirk playing on his lips and a light blush on his cheeks.

“Wh-what?” Hinata gives him another desperate look and Kenma grabs both his wrists in his free hand and holds them above Hinata’s head.

“No touching.” He hangs over Hinata, his hair falling against his face like a curtain, Blocking Hinata from seeing anything but him. He squirms, now more distressed than ever. He throbs when Kenma bites his lip, not losing eye contact between the two of them.

“K-Kenma… please…” Hinata closes his eyes and turns his head to the side.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes! Please, I’m-” Kenma sits back up straight and loosely holds Hinata’s member in his hand, moving it towards his entrance. He slowly eases himself onto Hinata, who groans and clenches his hands into fists, trying desperately to hold himself back from thrusting straight up into Kenma who continued to tease him endlessly.

Kenma presses himself onto Hinata, holding back his own moans, and now sits with Hinata fully inside of him. Hinata’s head is tipped back, letting out short gasps and breathing heavily. He only looks at Kenma when he realizes he isn’t moving, and sends him an eager glance.

“C-can I?…” Kenma shakes his head and puts both his hands on Hinata’s chest and grinds against him in a way that sends sparks up Hinata’s spine and causes Kenma himself to shudder in pleasure. He does it a few more times, just to watch Hinata struggle with staying still, needing more than what Kenma will give him.

“Do you want more?”

Hinata looks at Kenma, with watery eyes and furrowed brows. “Yes…”

“Say it.”

“Please, Kenma, I want- I n-need more,” he moans, his breath stuttering and shaky as Kenma finally, finally moves. The drag of Kenma’s hips is still slow and teasing, but it’s finally something and Hinata sees stars.

All Kenma’s doing his moving his hips in slow figure eights, and soon the friction isn’t enough for Hinata anymore. He keeps Hinata buried deep inside him and grinds his hips down every few circles. Kenma himself is groaning as well as Hinata, but not nearly as much. His head feels full and stuffy, and he knows if he keeps this up for much longer he himself won’t hold out. Luckily, it seems Hinata won’t hold out much longer either.

“K-Kenma! I’m…” His voice trails off as he leans on his elbows, Kenma’s hips slowing to a stop.

“Kenma…” Hinata sighs in frustration and flops back onto the mattress, raking his hands through his hair and covering his face with the palms of his hands. His breath is shaky still, he almost sounds like he’s ready to cry.

Kenma takes hold of his hands and gently pries them from his eyes and presses kisses to each of his fingers. “You want to come?”

Hinata nods. His skin is clammy with sweat and his lower lips quivers when Kenma takes one of his fingers in his mouth.

“You have to ask.” He tells him gently and leaves down to bite Hinata’s lip.

“Please, Kenma?”

“Please?” Kenma questions Hinata’s phrasing.

“L-let me cum… please Kenma…”

He looks into Kenma’s eyes and gently thrusts up into an unsuspecting Kenma, who lets out a surprised moan and hangs his head.

Kenma nods and puts both his hands on the bed by Hinata’s head and gets to moving again. He doesn’t object now when Hinata wraps his hand around Kenma’s dick, running his thumb over his head. Their voices echo off the walls, and fill the room.

Kenma’s the first to come, he lets go in Hinata’s hand before being able to give any sort of warning aside from a gasp of Hinata’s name and a slow shudder that crawls up his back. He slows his hips in exhaustion and can only manage a few more circles of his hips before he practically collapses onto Hinata’s chest. Fortunately, Hinata doesn’t need much more and he manages to pull out, grinding against Kenma before he shivers and digs his fingers into Kenma’s hips, coming in ribbons between himself and Kenma.

They both lay there, gasping and spent, before Hinata gently brushes Kenma’s hair out of his face. He’s already half asleep. Hinata presses a few ginger kisses to Kenma’s forehead before sitting the both of them up. Kenma groans in disapproval.

“Do you want a bath?”

Kenma shakes his head, “Later.” He presses his face into Hinata’s neck.

“Then can I at least wipe you off?”

Kenma reluctantly sits back as Hinata grabs a used towel from his previous shower off the ground and wipes Kenma and himself clean.

“Alright.” He opens his arms for Kenma, who gratefully falls back into them with a small sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> thx if u read this disaster all the way through. I would SUPER appreciate any input (good or bad) that you may have on this, because i feel like ive fallen into a slump, and i'm really looking to improve.


End file.
